


Berries

by Doirly_No



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fisting, S&M, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 13:16:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1120253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doirly_No/pseuds/Doirly_No
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shepard and Liara's relationship is struggling to get started, because of the maiden's inability to say what she wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Berries

“Go back to your bunk.” Commander Shepard entered her cabin on the SSV Normandy with stilted legs, stiff shoulders and sore feet; the fact she wasn’t alone not helping any of them.

Liara persistently followed a few steps behind. “Not until we talk.”

Having yet to bother to so much as glance at the asari since leaving the med-bay, Shepard bent to shed her footwear. “We already settled this. We have nothing left to talk about.”

“No, I do not accept that.”

“Accept it or not, that’s how it is.” The laces on the second boot loosened. “Now leave.”

A silence settled in, only barely infringed upon by the undoing zipper of the Commander’s uniform. The human’s shoulder tried to build a glacier between them. Despite that, just after the soft thump of a jacket hitting the floor a louder thump landed. It got a twitch of the neck, but not a full glance. Shepard knew what had fallen without looking and just as she was about to give another rebuff there was a third noise, something of a light slap. Still she didn’t turn, instead putting her hands on her hips and releasing an annoyed sigh. The silence stayed a couple more minutes before being pushed away by an exasperated exhale and the creak from the chair she collapsed into.

When Shepard swiveled her seat she got her first look at the alien. Utilitarian lights drenched the huddled asari who refused to leave; not an inch of blue skin concealed. The pose taken one of utter submission: her knees held tight together, thighs to her sternum, forehead pressed to the floor and arms stretched straight out in front of her, causing her rear to rise high. 

Looking down on the prostrated maiden, Shepard asked, “What are you doing?”

Liara didn’t make a sound, didn’t even flinch a muscle. 

“What kind of stupid slut strips naked in someone else’s room and sticks her ass in the air? I guess it should be expected of a little, blueberry bitch like you. Nothing’s easier to open than an asari’s legs.” Shepard paused her vulgar prodding to watch for any sort of response; getting none she went on, “Have you any shame? Coming here offering yourself up like a whore. What am I saying? At least a whore would charge something; give at least some worth to her cheap cunt. Guess you’re just that desperate for someone, anyone, to fuck you, no matter how they may feel about you.”

Those last few words final got a reaction. The blue palms pressing flat against the floor balled. Perhaps she went too far, leveled too harsh an insult and hurt the alien, but experience told her it took more than that to wound the scientist’s feelings. She guessed the slight movement showed fear of there being any truth behind the last sentence more than anything else. Nothing was given to dissuade that fear though; rather she sunk a bit into her chair and propped an elbow on the round table next to her. Her fingers drummed along the metal surface as she continued to survey.

“What’s the word?” Shepard asked after too many languished minutes.

“Raspberry,” Liara finally spoke.

“Get me something to fuck you with,” she said with a touch of apathy and immediately the asari began to get up, but was quickly corrected. “People walk; blueberry bitches crawl.”

The feminine, alien body fell immediately and prowled toward the locker near the bed. Shepard watched Liara approach on hand and knee with little interest, the asari taking a route as close as possible, obviously hoping for at least a passing touch that she did not receive. A turn of the head too much a bother, the Commander rather pull off her socks and untuck her grey tee-shirt. When she heard the slight clamor from the search behind her end she lazily spun her chair around.

Held in Liara’s teeth by its base hung a simple, white ‘massager’ as the box labeled it. The asari had to tighten her jaw to the point of pain and luridly flare her lips down the shaft to keep the smooth device in her mouth. The pace of her crawl deliberate, swaying her hips and chest as seductively as possible. The whole trip she kept her eyes to the ground a few feet out ahead, so she couldn’t see the expression on the human’s face.

As soon as the asari was within an arm’s reach, Shepard harshly snatched the item away. “What is this?”

Confused, her teeth hurting, Liara said, “I do not understand…”

Shepard cut in, “You think this is big enough for your slut azure?”

“It was all I found,” a shaky voice responded. “I will go look again.”

“Too late for that.”

Before Liara could register the fragment of a sentence a hand stronger than either of her own grabbed the back of her neck to force her up and then over the table. Instinct made her attempt to resist, but all that got her was being slammed back down, her cheek pressed firmly to the cold metal. Her legs flailed for several seconds trying to gain her feet purchase. 

A slap hard enough that she heard the rush of air between spread fingers before feeling the open palm, connected with her vulnerable ass. She released a shocked yelp and her body trembled. Her rarely exercised legs clutched together desperately wanting to pull to her chest, but the table only allowed them to bend half way, leaving her toes dragging on the ground. Her slim arms tucked attempting to do a push up, but there wasn’t enough power in her muscles to resist the soldier.

Shepard leveled a second solid smack, getting further squirming. The next two added even more strength behind them, sending shockwaves through asari flesh. Then she gave a short reprieve, letting her restraining hand loosen so her finger tips could graze down the spine. She took a light hold of lovely, curved hips and gave a tap with the foot to Liara’s ankles to get them to spread until they were wide enough to straighten while remaining flat against the table. Once she got the proper pose from the alien at her mercy the Commander leaned over to place her weight on the blue back.

Between feathered kisses on the shoulder Shepard whispered, “Tell me Liara, why are you letting me do this to you?”

With the edge of the table digging into her hips, coarse material rubbing against her sore butt and so much weight on top of her, it wasn’t easy to find an answer, “I brought you the wrong thing?”

“Noooo,” the human dragged out her word as she dragged her tongue over the alien ear.

“The thing I brought you was not big enough to fuck my…” Liara took a second to pick a proper phrase, “slutty, blueberry azure.”

“I didn’t ask why I’m doing this to you. I asked: why are you letting me?”

The only response was half a minute of panicked eyes darting about and stressed breaths. So with an annoyed grunt, Shepard got back up with an emphasized push off. Just as she lifted off she raked her barely long enough fingernails down the yet scathed back. Liara shrieked and clutched to the tabletop, hanging on with all her strength. 

The Commander took a step to the side as she placed a gentle hand on the small of Liara’s back, rubbing in consoling circles. Enough time passed with just the soothing ministration for a cautious ease to release the tension in the scientist. At the moment she saw the blue buns soften Shepard attacked. The first few blows were painfully solid. Followed quickly by a flurry of sharp, glancing blows struck on both the up and down swing, alternating between sides. When that type of strike bored her, she shifted to leveling harsh, centered spanks.

It didn’t take long for the normally mild mannered asari to cling to the edges of the unyielding surface, her knuckles going pale, waling for her life. After a little more time and many more hits to her backside her breaths turned pained and halting, moisture lining her sealed eyes. The strikes undulated from aggressive attacks to moderated taps before ramping up to punishing shots again. The discoloration of her ass neared bruises. When the pain hit a point a sliver pass tolerable the spanking slowed to intermittent, soft pats.

Shepard shifted to the other side of her victim’s purpled butt, swapping the hand giving consoling rubs to the back. Everything from palm to shoulder on her right side was sore and needed a rest. So it would be her left that got the fun job. With loving care she let her digits slide down between spread thighs to delicately cup the heated core of her partner, finding the wetness she expected.

After only a few pets the human gathered sufficient moisture to delve inside. Two agonizingly sluggish fingers slipped in as easy as can be, eliciting a low moan as each knuckle disappeared. When the last hugged the outer lips there was a curl then equally languished withdraw. Each cycle of penetration and retreat had a tiny bit of time removed before the next would begin. Shepard found a natural pace and effortlessly added a third digit in mid-stroke.

The death hold Liara had on the table weakened and her whole body melted. Her short, strained breaths slowed and deepened. Rather than trying to squirm away, her hips pushed back into the contact. The pain still stabbing her enhanced then was overwhelmed by the new pleasure. When she felt a pinky enter alongside the others her lilting moans turned to obscene groans. 

With an expertise that few would admit to, Shepard deftly lifted the maiden higher and higher with well timed twists, curls and rotations. Reading an asari was easy, or perhaps it was just Liara, because when a foreign presence began tugging at the outer boundaries of her mind she knew the apex was nearing.

On cue Liara begged, “Please.”

Her entire blue body jerked when the last of the human hand pushed its way in, putting an entire fist thrusting in and out of her filled azure. She tried to spread her legs yet further, but there was no place for them to go. Arching her back did give a slightly improved angle, anything to give Shepard better access.

Again a whimpered, “Please.”

“Please what? What do you want?”

“Join,” Liara answered as best she could with her brain so foggy.

“Join? But joining is romantic. Two minds, two souls joining as one. Loving someone so much that you literally want to think and feel what they do. It really is so beautiful,” Shepard waxed over the wet sounds emanating from where they were physically connected. “But that’s not what this is about. You’re just a dirty, little, blueberry slut that wants to get off. Tell me why you want to join.”

“Want to…” the overwhelmed scientist couldn’t keep her train of thought as the hand inside her was relentless. “Please, I want to… to cum.”

The Commander stopped for a moment to allow for clearer thinking. “I still want to know, why are you letting me treat you like this?”

“Because…” was the only word Liara could give.

Shepard let a minute pass, but the only answer she was going to get was given. She could see tears forming in desperate eyes and feel fidgeting around her buried fist. A cry more pained than any before erupted when the hand was withdrawn, but before a full realization could be made the Commander slapped her hand around Liara’s freckled face. She smeared asari juices from chin to crest and ear to ear until there was a fine coating across every inch.

“So, you don’t know why you’re this wet?” the Commander barked.

“I do not know,” she whined.

That was enough; Shepard hooked four fingers into the alien’s mouth, grabbing her by her upper jaw. With all the power her military training had provided her she yanked then dragged Liara toward the bed forcing her into a backwards, scurrying crabwalk to keep up. With a final heave she dumped the asari on the mostly comfortable mattress.

Immediately the pain from her abused ass shot up Liara’s spine, so offered no resistance to being callously flipped over. She rose to her elbows to see what the one dominating her was doing, but only got to glance before a punishing hand found her tenderized flesh again. The healthy slap lagged as the fingers closed into a possessive hold. She collapsed, releasing a labored grunt. When she was let go of she knew better than to look around anymore and submissively laid flat with a cheek against the pillow.

Shepard’s attention left the asari on her bed, moving for a moment to her fly to unceremoniously shed her pants, then to finding the item she originally wanted the alien to retrieved. At the back of the drawer the vibrator was kept was her other, larger toy, recently purchased from the extranet. She didn’t strip any further, instead adding the long, neon-green dildo complete with straps to her outfit.

Liara could only listen and guess at what her human tormentor was up to, though hearing fabric hit the floor was a good sign. Then she felt rough hands take hold of the back of her thighs, just below developing bruises, to pull them apart. The slight downward pressure prevented her from spreading herself open much, but she couldn’t consider that for long as Shepard soon gave her a long, slow lick from lips to well above her rear entry.

“Glad you’ve been keeping your asshole clean,” the Commander lecherously complimented.

What was about to happen become obvious, especially as the flexible, pink muscle played around her puckered, blue rim. The tip circled several times then flattened to lap at it like a cat cleaning a kitten. The sudden turn to gentle, loving care got the desire to join to bubble into an absolute need. Liara worried for her own sanity at this rate. Nothing had ever in her hundred plus years of life seemed more important than to meld with this human and finally get her release. It only got worse when the tongue found a way inside. She couldn’t take it anymore and her mind reached out to find another's.

The psychic probe was the sign Shepard needed to change tactics. She moved up the blue body, positioning for the new angle of attack. The material of her strap-on was designed not to require lubrication so she had no reservations in giving little other warning than simply pressing the fake dick to the lightly prepared hole.

Feeling the pressure mount, Liara squeaked, “Wait.”

“No,” Shepard growled just as the head popped in.

Blue fists bunched the covers and a prolonged grunt accompanied the forceful intrusion. Inches of the thick shaft plunged her delicate cavity stretching her out painfully. The forward motion halted with only half buried in her and held several breaths so earthly hands could grip alien hips. Inevitably it had to pull out, going at the same empathy lacking pace, Shepard not caring how maddening she was being. When exiting any further would mean a full escape the pressure reversed causing Liara to bite the blankets. In short order a practiced stroke of one second in, one second out set in. Without a thought she spread her legs further, into a bent knee split.

The Commander took immediate advantage of the repositioning allowing her to probe deeper. Her timing remained the same, but each thrust pushed further and further in. Soon her arms shifted to brace against the mattress rather than hold blue hips. Her sweat rained down on the asari under her as she pumped into the abused ass. She could see rarely tested muscles strain against the skin of the scientist’s back.

When Shepard fully hilted the dildo up the much used anus she suddenly felt the desire to prod, “Whose ass am I fucking?”

Liara didn’t think before moaning, “Yours.”

Honestly Shepard expected the asari to degrade herself with vulgar names and stopped fucking to ask again, “Whose ass am I fucking?”

Hearing the question again got the maiden’s hazed mind to realize what she had admitted and turned her head to attempt eye contact. “You… you are fucking… my slutty, blueberry ass.”

The Commander coldly asked one more time, “Whose ass am I fucking?”

“My…” was the only word Liara could get out before her face was forced into the pillow.

The initial struggle was to twist to one side or the other, but with so much weight pressing down on her head Liara’s effort proved futile. Instead she had to find whatever air she could as is. Tilting a bit she got her mouth partially free, just in time, as Shepard started dragging the dick out of her. The measured pace of before wasn’t being repeated. Immediately her ass began getting pounded like the beachhead before an invasion. 

Shepard took an unrelenting rhythm going as deep as possible quickly building to the fastest speed she could manage. Their pelvises slammed together hard enough for the mattress’s springs to make Liara’s hips mechanically bounce. The creaks jumping out from the bed seemed like threats of its breaking at any moment.

It was only when Shepard felt ready did she stop her violent fucking. With the dexterity honed from years of field stripping rifles she undid the straps holding the dildo to her crotch and pulled it from the asari’s anus. Not giving the time to gain any bearings, she jammed the green phallus into the gasping alien’s mouth. After only ten seconds frantic taps hailed her forearm. She didn’t hesitate withdrawing.

As soon as she could Liara implored, “Raspberry.”

Shepard rolled onto her back with a frustrated sigh. “What are we doing Liara?”

When too many minutes passed without her quivering body getting any attention the addled asari rescinded, “We do not need to stop. I am sorry for using the safe word. I will try with the dildo in my mouth again.”

The Commander turned her head making contact with an eye peeking over a soft, blue bicep and asked with a far too blasé tone, “What do you want?”

“I do not understand.” The deeply confused and highly stimulated scientist thought she was suppose to use profanity again so put her face back in the pillow to spew, “Please, fuck my dirty, whore azure with your big cock like the slutty, little blueberry I am.”

Shepard released an aggravated huff before using the vulnerable, blue throat as a handle to force the asari’s head above hers and into her field of vision, “I’m tired of this. You come to me like a little, virgin flower teasing me until I bend you over and fuck you until you can’t walk straight; or you’ll just strip and drop to your knees like tonight without a word. Even when we try to go on a normal date you act like a lost puppy looking to me for all the answers. You never actually tell me what you want. So, I want to hear you say what you want or I’m kicking your ass out of my cabin.”

“I do not know…” was all Liara could say before her cheek was stung by a slap.

“You better, because quite frankly my conscience won’t let me keep treating you like this without knowing for a fact you want it.”

The young maiden finally understood why she had to admit, “I want this. I want you to use my pureblood cunt like it’s your property.”

The absolute vulgarness of the words got a lurid smile put on Shepard’s lips. “Like it’s my property? It now IS my property.”

An open-mouth kiss was demanded from the asari as another hand took hold of her crest to keep her in place. The position quickly proved uncomfortable for Liara as she couldn’t get her arms under her leaving added pressure on the fingers around her neck. With all the effort she could muster she tried to keep her weight up to prevent being choked as the fervent tongue conquered her cavity. As always seemed to be the case, Shepard knew just when her breaking point had been reached and threw her aside.

While the masochistic alien gasped to recover her breath, Shepard striped off her briefs. She couldn’t help but smirk when she looked down on the well-abused ass beside her. With a possessive grip she retook a hold of a purpled cheek, garnering a little whimper that grew to prolonged, ragged groans as her fingers tightened. Only after maxing out her hand strength did she let go and after a last smack did she roll the bullied asari partially over.

At first Liara didn’t understand what was happening, her thinking severely blunted by the sharp pain in her rear, aching in her lungs and more than anything the orgasm being denied to her. The short conversation had been a distraction, but the renewed attention from her tormentor instantly reminded her body of its rising need. Her leg was lifted high and hugged to the human’s powerful body. With tear blurred vision she could barely make out the sight of Shepard lowering her moist pussy toward her own throbbing azure. Contact sent a jolt up her spine and a gasp from her lips.

The Commander set the rhythm and tempo of her rocking hips to satisfy her own needs without concern for her partner’s. Her eyes closed to focus on the delectable sensations, not even looking for reactions. She was going to take her pleasure from the young asari as if she were a mere masturbatory aid. When her desire demanded it, she reached to fondle a beautifully soft breast as her other hand clung to a lightly muscled thigh. Lost in her own lust dominated world she hardly took note of the moans and groans drifting from an outside source. It wasn’t until the passive noises began to plea and desperate fingers clawed at her arm did she pay any mind to the scientist under her.

“Please,” Liara begged, her pained expression drenched in sweat.

Shepard’s undulating body slowed as she asked, “What the fuck do you want?”

“Please let me join with you.”

Bending down, the sadistic woman slid her groping hand from tit to throat and with an unflinching stare asked, “Why should I? I can get mine without it.”

“I can make it better for you,” Liara mumbled words dripping in desperation.

“Hmmmm,” the Commander pondered for several minutes as her hips started regaining speed. “Alright, I guess I can allow it, since it will increase my pleasure.”

“Embrace…” was all that came out before a slap to the cheek silenced her.

“No, we will join when I say.” Shepard paused for effect before demanding, “Give me eternity.”

From that moment on the two lost track of the boundaries between them. They became true equals as neither could take control over that which had no form. Every thought, sensation and emotion expanded exponentially, yet none of them felt overwhelming. Shepard peered back through time to when her great-great-grandparents still lived. In this ether climax became the norm. Orgasms could be plucked like apples from a tree. However long they stayed felt like forever, but didn’t last near long enough.

When she came down and regained her uniqueness, Shepard found herself lying on top of the asari. Thin, blue limbs wrapped her in a gentle, loving embrace. Fingers trailed up and down her back, the nails tracing the contours of her well-defined muscles. Intermittently chased kisses would touch the nape of her neck. Once she found enough energy she started returning the caring pecks to the pronounced, asari jaw-line. Quickly finding a path that took her to meet violet lips where she continued granting a series of brief smooches.

Pulling away from pleasant lips Shepard looked into crystal eyes and asked, “Do you love me?”

“Yes, I love you completely.” Liara tried to stretch to renew the kissing, but her neck wasn’t long enough.

“I love you too,” she said before giving a solid lip-lock. “So, what now?”

“Well, I… I…” despite everything embarrassment caused hesitation.

“My ultimatum still stands. I will kick your ass out of my cabin and leave you to explain why you were scurrying through the ship naked.” The smile on Shepard’s lips undermined the threat.

“You already said it.” Liara suddenly found eye contact impossible. “My azure belongs to you now, so it is up to you to decide what now.”

“Alright.” The dominant human shifted to the other side of the bed. “But, only while we're in my cabin; which you'll be moving into. You're my girlfriend now. I want to be with you, not some scared, little puppy. You're not my slave, no matter how hard I whoop your ass in private. I love you. You understand?”

“I do.”

“Excellent,” then with a shove from her foot Shepard dumped her new love toy on the floor. “Fetch me the data pad from my desk.”

A slightly dazed Liara immediately began to get up to follow out the order, but remembered what happened earlier and dropped to her knees. With a pleased smile her lover watched her bruised ass as she scurried across the room. The way back was a bit of a challenge as she tried to figure out how to crawl with the item too heavy for her mouth. So, after an awkward minute she made it back to the bedside.

“From now on you can walk unless instructed differently.” Shepard petted the kneeling asari’s crest as she continued her commands, “Now then, I have had a long day that isn’t quite over. So, while I finish up my work I want you to take care of my sore feet.”

The highly intelligent scientist crawled to the end of the bed without delay. The utilitarian mattress was far too short to accommodate her, so she had to stay on the floor as she massaged the soldier’s soles. She looked to the human’s face for signs of encouragement; getting a satisfied grin and blown kiss. Though, the slight grin turned to a beaming smile when she took a big toe into her mouth. The rest of the evening would pass with Shepard reading as Liara massaged and sucked.


End file.
